


Apple and Watermelon.

by EluneST



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Apples, Boys In Love, M/M, Watermelons
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EluneST/pseuds/EluneST
Summary: Una declaración de amor que no es normal entre dos muchachos que se aman locamente.Disclamer: POT no me pertenece, es de Konomi Takeshi





	

**ELUNEST** **  
** **  
** **20NOV15**

 

**STRONGEST PAIR — PRINCE OF TENNIS**

 

**APPLE AND WATERMELON**

 

**CAPÍTULO UNICO**

 

_ Una declaración de amor que no es normal entre dos muchachos que se aman locamente. _

  
  


**CAPÍTULO UNICO — APPLE AND WATERMELON.**

 

**Hora del almuerzo en Seigaku. Momento del día en que los alumnos salen corriendo de sus aulas como un tifón hacia la cafetería por los deliciosos bollos de carne o una exquisita porción de arroz extra antes que se acabe la dotación como es el caso de Momoshiro, quien cuenta los minutos finales de su clase previa al almuerzo para salir corriendo por su dos enormes bollos de carne y la grandiosa porción de arroz como parte de su alimentación diaria para no quedar corto de energías durante el entrenamiento de tres veces por semana después de clases en el Club de Tenis.**

 

**Sin embargo, hay otros precavidos y menos estresados, quienes traen su almuerzo para comerlo cuidadosamente en la cafetería mientras sus otros compañeros se dan empujones ansiosos por obtener sus alimentos antes que se acabe el stock. Este grupo más preparado prefiere comer su bento en la azotea como es el caso de Tezuka Kunimitsu a pesar que también lo hace en la cafetería cuando su madre prepara ochazuke/unacha. En esta oportunidad, el joven de cabellos olivos decide comer el postre fuera del bullicio de la cafetería que lo tiene realmente sobrepasado, ya que no tolera los lugares bulliciosos.**

 

**Mientras es blanco de miradas de las chicas quienes lo admiran y el saludo de algunos maestros, Kunimitsu camina por los corredores de la escuela hacia la azotea, luego de ir a dejar su cajita porta almuerzo en su salón de clases. Quiere tomar ese aire fresco que lo aleja, por un momento, de su ajetreado vivir teniendo la vista del hermoso lago de patos a unos cuantos metros de la casa de estudios. Estas tranquilas aguas se logran observar desde el punto más alto de la escuela convirtiéndolo en el lugar favorito de Kunimitsu junto a la cancha de tenis y la biblioteca.**

 

**— ¡Tezuka-kun, qué bueno que te veo! — lo detiene la maestra de artes a pocos metros de la entrada hacia la azotea — Me ha gustado tu trabajo, el realismo que imprimiste a la manzana con lápices pastel es maravilloso —, manifestando su opinión respecto a al dibujo del capitán.**

 

**Kunimitsu se siente apenado por lo que baja su mirada levemente, aunque — al mismo tiempo — se siente muy agradecido. Dibujar no es realmente algo apasionante para él como lo es la carpintería que desarrolla con su abuelo durante los fines de semana; pero debe mantener sus calificaciones y por eso se esfuerza en lograr un dibujo digno para perfecta puntuación.**

 

**— Gracias, sensei —, dice el joven con una leve pero respetuosa inclinación de su cabeza**

 

**— Pero, lo que me llama la atención es que la manzana está sola con una raqueta — sonríe ante el rostro imperturbable de su alumno, ya que otro chico se sonroja por un comentario de ese estilo — intuyo que es lo que más te gusta comer y hacer en el día, pero si quieres mi opinión, esa manzana necesita amigos o una pareja, ya que la temática de este año es el amor y la amistad en el concurso del cual me gustaría que participes —, continuando con su explicación.**

 

**Kunimitsu pestañea repetidamente. Eso lo pilla por sorpresa. Y no se trata sobre su posible participación en ese certamen que conoce muy bien, ya que Oishi es amante del dibujo y hace trabajos maravillosos en su opinión aun cuando los jueces de esa competición dejan a Syuuichirou en las semifinales cada vez que se presenta a ese torneo.**

 

**No. La verdadera sorpresa del joven tenista radica en que la mujer supo advertir que él puso un sentimiento particular al dibujo ¿O es que ella lo está convenciendo de esa manera para que participe en ese concurso?.**

 

**— Lo voy a pensar, Ando-san —, contesta con honestidad a la joven y recién graduada profesora de arte.**

 

**— ¿Puedes avisarme en la próxima clase si aceptas? — insistiendo con discreción — Es que yo puedo darte mi hora para que trabajes y lo tomamos como una evaluación —, guiña un ojo para alentar y tratar de alterar el rostro imperturbable de su alumno.**

 

**— Ahn —, afirma escuetamente sin modificar su mirada y expresión.**

 

**Kunimitsu no es un chico de muchas palabras; aunque se esfuerce, le cuesta ser mas sociable con temas que no son de su completo interés como lo es el dibujo en sí mismo. Quizás en la construcción, pero no es de profundizar en técnicas como óleo, tinta china, acuarela, pastel, carbón, etc.**

 

**— Te dejo ir a almorzar. Hasta mañana, Tezuka-kun —, liberándolo por el momento.**

 

**— Hasta mañana, Ando-san —, se despide formalmente inclinado un poco su cuerpo en una reverencia.**

 

**Kunimitsu espera a que la mujer se aleje y sube las escaleras con algo de prisa. Quiere estar un buen rato en la azotea antes de retomar su apretada agenda diaria que se divide entre las canchas de tenis, sus materias y el Consejo Estudiantil que está más ajetreado que nunca con el pre-cierre de su liderazgo y la organización sobre las próximas elecciones de la nueva directiva.**

 

**Con sus ojos avellanos protegidos por cristales ópticos, Kunimitsu mira el horizonte entre los rombos de alambre que componen la reja preventiva de caídas o accidentes escolares desde el quinto piso donde se encuentra la azotea.**

 

**Sus labios se curvan esbozando una pequeña sonrisa placentera al sentir esa ansiada brisa acariciar todo cuerpo y rostro; la misma que ondea sus negros pantalones además de la tradicional camisa blanca de escuela pública; aquel frescor que relaja hasta sus más tensos pensamientos y lo alejan del bullicio que hay a esta hora en toda la escuela por ser el horario de almuerzo transversal en SEIGAKU, aquel que le hace zumbar la cabeza y por eso se guarece durante toda la /hora rush/ en este lugar para evitar jaquecas y malhumor.**

 

**Saca de su bolsillo izquierdo una pequeña manzana de pálido rojo, su fruta favorita; le da un mordisco suave y lento para sentir aquel crujir tan delicado junto con ese delicioso dulzor que tanto le gusta, porque no empalaga. Perfecto fruto para él quien no deja de comer ningún día porque si no, se siente mañoso, falto de algo al igual que el tenis que practica todos los días a pesar que muchas veces no puede acompañar a sus amigos y compañeros como quisiera, porque Tezuka puede aparentar lo contrario, pero no hay nada más motivante para Kunimitsu que ver el esfuerzo de su grupo ilusionado por ganar el campeonato nacional tanto como él.**

 

**Todos compartiendo su mismo sueño a pesar a veces lo enojan cuando rompen las reglas del Club.**

 

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

 

**Mientras el capitán descansa, Kikumaru Eiji corre como loco por toda escuela buscando al líder del Club de Tenis, ya que su mejor amigo de ojos azules está preocupado por entregarle un diccionario personal de gramática inglesa. Kunimitsu debe usarlo en la próxima clase luego de la hora de almuerzo o eso es lo que el pelirrojo le ha entendido a un Fuji muy preocupado por no encontrar a su amigo, quien está bastante introvertido, más de lo común y eso perturba al castaño de ojos azules.**

 

**Las energías de Eiji se están acabando y su hambre aumenta exponencialmente. Correr por todo SEIGAKU sin almorzar todavía, le está agotando la paciencia, inclusive. Mucho más si piensa que en este preciso momento se encuentra recorriendo la cafetería donde todo el mundo devora sus platos a esta hora.**

 

**Pero, el pelirrojo no puede comer y mucho menos ser mal amigo. Fuji le pidió ayuda y una oferta de helado en la nueva tienda del centro lo convenció totalmente, ya que pensó — inmediatamente — en ese gigantesco melón split que estaban promocionando a precio de inauguración.**

 

**Recorre la gran cafetería hasta que ve almorzando a su compañero favorito en el equipo con quien hace la mejor pareja de dobles del mundo para él.**

 

**— ¿Viste a Tezuka, Oishi? —, pregunta con voz agotada mientras se le hace agua la boca con la comida de su amigo.**

 

**Syuuichirou levanta la mirada y se sorprende de ver a su compañero en esas condiciones. Su instinto le indica que algo malo pasa y quiere saberlo ahora mismo.**

 

**— Imagino que está en la azotea. Me dijo que quería estar solo. ¿Pasó algo, Eiji? —,  levantándose de su silla muy preocupado por la repentina y agitada llegada de Kikumaru.**

 

**— No, tranquilo — mientras saca el celular para textear a quien está ayudando con la búsqueda de Kunimitsu — Es que esta por acabar la hora de almuerzo y Fujiko quiere entregarle un diccionario o no se qué, pero Tezuka debe dejarlo allá en la biblioteca a la hora del almuerzo o algo así —, explicó a grandes rasgos lo que le escuchó a Fuji cuando éste le pidió encontrar a Tezuka rápidamente y en medio del hambre que sigue teniendo en aumento.**

 

**— Ah, está bien — suspira Oishi relajándose nuevamente en su silla. Pensar que a alguien de sus amigos le pasa algo, es demasiado angustiante o estresante para él — ¿Y, almorzaste? —, pregunta al ver que el pelirrojo no trae su termo con guisos como pasa cada miércoles**

 

**— No, lo olvidé en casa, me van a sermonear de nuevo, porque me quedé dormido —, bufa como niño triste.**

 

**Oishi niega con la cabeza ante el pequeño y a la vez gran problema de su amigo: ovillarse y dormir mucho como los gatos. Sin embargo, invita a su amigo a comer de su almuerzo. No le gusta que Eiji esté sin bocado y más cuando tiene un entrenamiento fuerte después de clases.**

 

**Cuando el tenista acrobático se acomoda en la mesa del casino de la escuela, se da cuenta que junto a Oishi hay un block de croquis que le llama mucho la atención, ya que el de Syuuichirou no tiene ese encuadernado de espirales gruesos y le faltaba sus estampados de peces en la tapa.**

 

**— ¿Te compraste uno nuevo? —, con mucha curiosidad mientras se ve tentado a ver su contenido.**

 

**— No. Es de Tezuka —, responde mientras se concentra en darle una porción de cada alimento que su madre preparó para él.**

 

**— ¿En serio? —, su tentación se elevó a niveles estratosféricos pensando sobre qué le gusta dibujar a Kunimitsu.**

 

**Kikumaru comienza a reírse al pensar que de seguro se va a encontrar con raquetas y montañas, pelotas y mosquetones ceñidos a un arnés, ya que todos en el equipo saben que las pasiones de Tezuka son el tenis y el alpinismo.**

 

**Sin embargo, no quiere perderse la oportunidad de salir de la incertidumbre y abre la croquera para encontrarse con algo que lo dejó un tanto perplejo.**

 

**— ¿Qué es esto? —, pregunta retóricamente mientras sus ojos se fijan en las primeras hojas.**

 

**Oishi muy concentrado en lo propio que no se dio cuenta que su amigo tomó la croquera sin permiso de su dueño. Además, Kunimitsu le había confiado el cuaderno al de ojos verdes precisamente porque Syuuichirou no dejaría que alguien lo tomase y hurgase en él.**

 

**Pero, con Eiji en escena las cosas son muy distintas.**

 

**— Deja eso donde estaba —, le pide Oishi en un tono preocupado y algo molesto.**

 

**— No le hago daño. Sólo estoy mirando —, se excusa mientras voltea la croquera para mostrarle el dibujo de Tezuka a su amigo.**

 

**El moreno ve atentamente el dibujo y se encuentra con distintos tipos de manzana verdes y rojas, entre ellas, las granny smith que son verdes, la amarilla golden delicious, las coloradas red delicious junto a la agridulce crissp pink y — por último — la que más llamó la atención a Eiji: una enorme manzana Fuji en el centro de todas las tituladas.**

 

**— Bueno, la fruta predilecta de Tezuka es la manzana. ¿Cuál es el problema? —, explica Oishi tratando de entender lo que el pelirrojo quiere decir exactamente.**

 

**— Es que hay un dibujo sobre Fujiko aquí y no me refiero a la manzana totalmente —, mostrándole el boceto de grafito.**

 

**Syuuichirou se impresiona por las declaraciones de su compañero de dobles. Sus ojos verdes se fijan nueva imagen que Eiji le muestra, pero termina bufando cuando se da cuenta que el pelirrojo está exagerando.**

 

**— Son dos manos entorno a una manzana, Eiji.  No veo la mano de Fuji y además no deberíamos tener esta conversación. Se supone que no debes hurgar en el cuadernillo de Tezuka —, regañando a su amigo para que éste cierre el cuaderno de dibujo y ponerle fin al tema, ya que a Syuuichirou no le gusta hablar de la vida privada de Kunimitsu.**

 

**Kikumaru niega con la cabeza y muy sonriente, cosa que molesta más a Oishi.**

 

**— Tezuka dibuja muy bien las figuras humanas como puedes ver aquí y ésta es una mano de hombre; uno que se cortó el dedo anular la semana pasada con una cuerda de guitarra — indicando el corte en el croquis — La única persona cercana a Tezuka con esa descripción es Fuji y además el dibujo está con fecha de esos días. ¿Qué coincidencia, no? —, dejando al voleo la duda para el moreno.**

 

**Syuuichirou mira con mayor detalle aquella foto y concluye al igual que Eiji, quien tiene una sonrisa pícara a pesar que puede ser muy circunstancial, porque todo el mundo se puede cortar el dedo con cualquier elemento.**

 

**— Sea lo que sea. Te exijo silencio, ya que Tezuka se va a enojar conmigo, si se entera que conoces ese dibujo. Tú sabes bien lo estricto que es con sus cosas personales y lo entiendo, porque no me gusta que hurguen y ventilen mi vida privada — quitándole el cuadernillo para dejarla en su propio lado, ya que Eiji no es capaz de hacerle caso — Cómete esto que ya no queda casi hora de almuerzo —, acercandole la bandeja**

 

**Eiji ignora los regaños de Oishi. El pelirrojo no podría estar más feliz por sus dos amigos quienes se quieren en secreto sin que el otro sepa de ello o si no Syuusuke le diría si tuviera algo con Tezuka. De eso, Eiji está muy seguro.**

 

**Quizás después de terminar el colegio los caminos de Tezuka y Fuji se van a separar, pero tienen estos meses para vivirlos juntos y les va a ayudar con eso. Palabra de gato scout, aunque nunca fuera a alguno de esa índole.**

 

**— Eiji, come —, exigiendo al verle distraído.**

 

**— Hoi-hoi —, exclama entusiasmado por pensar en un plan mientras traga la comida, ya que no quiere pelear con Oishi por eso también.**

 

**//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

 

**Luego de leer el texto telefónico de Kikumaru, Fuji corrió hacia la azotea desde la biblioteca.**

 

**El castaño pensó que Tezuka estaba allí tal como pasó ayer por la tarde antes de los entrenamientos, ya que Kunimitsu comenzó a devolver todos los textos extras que los encargados le entregaban. Ellos conocían la pasión del capitán por los libros y — además — este privilegio se daba por las atenciones del joven hacia la pareja de ancianos encargados durante estos tres años de secundaria.**

 

**Cuando Syuusuke llega a la escalera que lo lleva hacia Kunimitsu, se entera que le quedan sólo diez minutos para volver a clases al ver su reloj de muñeca. Su sonrisa se resquebraja un instante al torcer sus labios con disgusto. Sin embargo, sube igualmente los peldaños hasta ver a un Tezuka absorto en sus pensamientos mientras come los últimos pedazos de una manzana de pálido rojo, la cual Syuusuke reconoce como la Fuji. Su acaudalado patrimonio.**

 

**— Pensé que te encontraría allá, en la biblioteca —, comenta el castaño a modo de saludo mientras se acerca a él.**

 

**Tezuka gira su cabeza para verle y corresponder el saludo más que nada, ya que el capitán reconoce inmediatamente la voz de Fuji entre todas las otras aunque pase el tiempo. Esa voz que lo vuelve loco cada vez que la escucha, esa que hierve su sangre y sus sentidos cuando éstos se encuentran lejos de las frías cadenas de su propio control mental impuesto debido a sus presiones familiares y sociales que no paran de asediarlo.**

 

**— ¿Qué pasó? —, volteando en su dirección con voz relajada, muy distinta con la que habla siempre a los demás, a quienes no son Fuji Syuusuke o su familia.**

 

**Y ve esa sonrisa majestuosa y brillante junto a esos ojos azules electrizantes que lo sacuden.**

 

**Sin embargo, Kunimitsu siente que debe conformarse con la manzana que come diariamente y los recuerdos de su amistad respecto a Fuji, ya que le espera la preparatoria y después emprender su carrera deportiva en Europa para no estar tan lejos de su familia, quien tiene la misma ilusión que él con su camino hacia el tenis profesional.** **  
** **  
** **Suspira lo más discreto que puede al recordar esas limitantes que lo obligan a decidir entre su carrera y el amor.**

 

**Aunque, siente algo por Syuusuke y sabe que es correspondido, pero falta mucho para estar juntos. Tezuka no tiene la audacia de enfrentar a su padres y abuelo, quienes — en la práctica — se ocupan de su educación y manutención. Ellos desean que él les dé una familia tradicional, una nuera amorosa y vigorosos nietos a quienes amar y ver crecer. Kunimitsu no tiene la valentía de romper esa ilusión, de acabar con lo que esperan de él como un intachable tenista profesional y la continuidad del linaje Tezuka.** **  
** **  
** **No tiene la valentía para aceptar que el muchacho que tiene al lado es al único que quiere amar y pasar el resto de sus días junto a él. No en esta época tan frágil de su vida.**

 

**— ¿No tenías que dejar los libros extras? —, pregunta Fuji llegando a su lado y entregándole el diccionario pendiente.**

 

**— Sé que te dije que lo haría al almuerzo, pero después pensé que a esa hora estaría lleno. Lo lamento —, explicó mientras recibió el libro. Intuyó que su compañero de equipo hizo una vuelta perdida por su culpa — ¿Almorzaste? —, demostrando inquietud en su voz.**

 

**— No te preocupes. Lo hice antes de la hora por la ausencia de Tanaka-san —, sin dejar de sonreír con ternura al sentir la preocupación de Kunimitsu por él.**

 

**Tezuka gira su cabeza para volver a mirar el horizonte y levanta su brazo izquierdo para darle el último y suave mordisco a su manzana como un beso que quizás nunca va a darle al Fuji de carne y hueso que está parado frente a él.**

 

**— No te he visto cambiar esa manzana hace tiempo como las otras —, comenta colocando las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón escolar para esconder el ligero temblor que tiene cuando le habla indirectamente de sus sentimientos a su amigo.**

 

**— Es que esta es la que he buscado toda mi vida —, guardando el tallo sobrante en una bolsa que dejará en sus pantalones para luego botarla antes de entrar al salón o después en su casa.**

 

**Fuji baja la cabeza, aunque sonriendo. Sabe que ese cumplido es para él.**

 

**Conoce los sentimientos de su amigo, sabe que son para él luego de muchos meses tratando de comprender sus movimientos que algunas veces lo hacen volar a esas alturas donde nadie más puede llevarle en profunda paz y armonía, entre el deseo carnal y el amor sublime, pero hay otras veces en que el balanceo es hermoso pero triste, ya que la realidad supera a la ficción. Los sentimientos de Tezuka son correspondidos, pero la verdad es que el mundo ni sus familias — sobre todo la de Kunimitsu — no está preparada para saber que su único vástago, el favorito de Kunikazu, es homosexual y, con ello, no hay familia tradicional: no existe la esposa cariñosa ni los hijos ni qué decir nietos. No hay nada de lo que ellos quieren para el hombre que Fuji ama.** **  
** **  
** **Aunque, conociendo esos sentimientos, ambos hombres nunca se han sentado a conversar de eso directamente.** **  
** **  
** **Tezuka siente que no tiene caso charlar de algo que — probablemente — quede en sus fantasías. La espera puede ser letal para ellos, ya que si Kunimitsu no le habla de sus sentimientos a Syuusuke, es porque el primero considera que no es justo atar al castaño a algo que no se puede controlar por completo; no puede hacerle una promesa poco probable de cumplir y tampoco mantener amarrado a Fuji con una ilusión durante un decenio.** **  
** **  
** **Mientras tanto, Syuusuke está ilusionado a pesar que no desea hablar del tema si va a obtener el silencio seco de Tezuka. Fuji quiere esperar lo que sea necesario para estar con el futuro tenista profesional, ya que cree que vale la pena por todo el amor que siente por Tezuka aun sabiendo que el capitán tiene demasiado deberes fuera de la cancha de tenis y no se refiere a sólo los escolares precisamente.** **  
** **  
** **El de ojos cerúleos sabe que se trata de una locura, conoce perfectamente lo ilógico social de todo esto, pero cuando ve a Kunimitsu comer esa manzana con tanto placer, cuando percibe que su trato hacia él es muy distinto al que ofrece a otras personas o a otros compañeros; cuando lo hace parte de su vida sin esconderle nada, porque hasta lo que siente por él, Kunimitsu se lo hace saber con estos gestos o con algunas miradas e indirectas que sabe que son sólo para él, pues Fuji se cuestiona todo.**

 

**_¿Por qué no esperarlo? ¿Por qué no arriesgarse un poco más?_ ** **  
** **  
** **El mundo le diría que es un idiota rematado, siendo ese el descalificativo más dulce. Pero, él quiere estar con el dueño de su sistema límbico sin importar el tiempo que debe esperar.**

 

**— ¿Después de que termines tu carrera vas a casarte con una manzana? Digo, por lo mucho que te gusta —, sabiendo que Kunimitsu entenderá el contexto real de la pregunta.**

 

**El capitán levanta la cabeza sobresaltado. Es la primera vez que Fuji le habla tan directo de sus sentimientos y, mayor aún, Syuusuke le exige una respuesta sobre ellos.**

 

**Tezuka voltea todo su cuerpo para observar a su compañero y admirar esos ojos azules que lo ven expectantes; orbes que desbordan todos los verdaderos sentimientos del castaño y que avivan los propios como una flama calcinante que Kunimitsu intenta anular por sobre todas las cosas, ya que no quiere sufrir por el recuerdo de lo que no pudo ser y mucho menos dañar a Fuji. Suficiente tiene con su propio dolor.** **  
** **  
** **El corazón del capitán late desbocado y presiente que su compañero va con todo. Se imagina una vida con él, pero no es justo tanta espera y el rechazo de su propia familia luego de saber que su mejor amigo es — en realidad — su amante. Kunimitsu prefiere que Fuji se enamore en ese camino de alguien que lo pueda amar sin tener problemas con su familia, que no tenga la responsabilidad de continuar con el linaje bajo los estamentos tradicionales.**

 

**— Me gustaría, pero no controlo el futuro —, confiesa luego de haberse tomado una pausa.** **  
** **  
** **Aquel comentario emociona al castaño, quien siente el corazón a punto de salir disparado por su boca, está con los instintos a tope queriendo decirle todo lo que siente a Tezuka, ya que el de cabellos olivos no le cierra de golpe las esperanzas sobre el futuro y los sentimientos de ambos.**

 

**— Te voy a esperar… yo te a-... —, pero su voz de serenidad fingida debido a su agitado corazón se apaga abruptamente.** **  
** **  
** **Kunimitsu alcanza a detenerle colocando su pulgar izquierdo en los labios del castaño antes de escuchar esa palabra que lo llena de felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo embarga de tristeza, porque no puede vivir ese amor, porque quiere corresponderle en plenitud y no puede.**

 

**Quizás nunca.**

 

**— No lo digas, por favor... —, le suplica acercándose a él.**

 

**Fuji lo mira confundido, con los latidos de su corazón a tope tratando de entender y aceptar automáticamente las palabras de Tezuka, quien cierra los ojos con dolor de tener que callar la valentía de Syuusuke para imponer su propia cobardía.** **  
** **  
** **— Perdóname — pide Kunimitsu mediante un débil y ronco susurro, tratando de ser claro en su actuar para no dañar tanto a su compañero — pero si me dices que me amas, yo no puedo seguir mi camino y tú sabes muy bien que debemos separarnos, que debo irme de aquí… —, entre dientes, porque el dolor le está robando la voz.**

 

**Syuusuke siente que su corazón se paraliza, un dolor punzante que puede sacar lágrimas a cualquiera** **— más si se trata del primer amor —. Sus ojos azules se cierran al mismo tiempo en que baja la cabeza muy decepcionado de las palabras de Tezuka, porque le demuestra que es cobarde incluso frente a él, a quien dice supuestamente amar.**

 

**— Suéltame —, exige furioso prometiéndose a sí mismo jamás volverle a ver.**

 

**Kunimitsu conoce lo suficiente al otro muchacho para entender que callarlo ha sido un error fatal. Cuando Fuji se molesta es el acabose de algo que tienes con él, una amistad, un acuerdo o pacto, una relación singular como la que el capitán de SEIGAKU tiene con él.**

 

**Tezuka quita su pulgar lentamente de esos labios tan suaves y húmedos. Siente que el dedo se quema y lo esconde entre sus otras falanges para llevarse ese calor como un tierno recuerdo mientras Fuji lo mira con sus ojos azules fríos y punzantes, pero al mismo tiempo llenos de dolor y tristeza debido a la decepción que siente por la persona que más ama en la vida, por su primer amor.**

 

**— Cobarde — critica — Puedo aceptar que no le dices a tus padres, a tu familia porque tienes que vivir a sus reglas todavía, pero frente a mí, es hasta ofensivo, Tezuka —, lanza sin quitarle la vista que puede cortar el acero de una sola pasada.**

 

**— Fuji… —, intentando resarcir lo que parece irreconciliable, pero las palabras no le salen, las siente atochadas en su garganta.**

 

**¿Por qué le cuesta tanto hablar? ¿Sobre todo ahora que está a punto de perder a la persona más importante de su vida?**

 

**Syuusuke no puede aguantar más tener los ojos abiertos y se siente furioso por eso, por querer derramar sus lágrimas de rabia frente a un hombre cobarde que no es capaz de asumir lo mínimo: sus sentimientos frente a él. Por eso, el castaño hace un gesto con la mano indicando que se detenga mientras que su rostro lo dirige hacia otro lado diciendo al muchacho de cabellos olivos que la historia termina y que no hay excusa que pueda enmendar lo dicho y hecho.**

 

**Fuji voltea para dar la espalda a Tezuka e irse, ya no tiene nada más que hacer. El libro en préstamo está ahora con su verdadero dueño, el problema es que ese dueño se ha quedado con su corazón también, pero eso lo va a resolver con los años o es lo que espera que pase, porque no quiere quedarse atrapado en ese hombre que no es más que un cobarde.** **  
** **  
** **Kunimitsu se desespera soltando sin querer el diccionario que cae al suelo. Tezuka siente que no puede perder a su amor, no de esta manera tan deshonrosa.**

 

**Y finalmente, su voz sale aunque no en el tono deseado.** **  
** **  
** **— ¡PONTE EN MI LUGAR! —, grita por primera vez frente al castaño, quien se sobresalta pero no lo demuestra al capitán, ya que aún le da la espalda.** **  
** **  
** **Syuusuke quiere tomar valor y mostrarle lo que siente, el daño que le está haciendo todo esto. Si no lo hace ahora, no tiene derecho a reclamarle a Kunimitsu que es un cobarde, porque él también lo estaría siendo. Inhala profundo y alza la voz mostrando una seguridad que quiere mantener en el tiempo frente a él.**

 

**— ¿Por qué debería si tú jamás te colocaste en el mío realmente? — rebate volteando su cuerpo para verle nuevamente — Haces todo como se te antoja para encubrir tu cobardía, porque no quieres perder el control, porque no te atreves a vivir el vértigo que se siente cuando se ama — furioso por semejante pachotada que Tezuka propone — Si me hubieras reconocido que tenías miedo, que te sentías raro, hubiera sido distinto, porque eso no es ser cobarde, es ser honesto y eso sí es amor, porque el amor es honestidad y confianza en el otro —, rematando su argumento.**

 

**— Lo sé y... —, alcanza a decir, porque Fuji lo detiene para seguir.** **  
** **  
** **— No, no lo sabes, Tezuka — corrige — Si lo supieras jamás habrías decidido por mí de esa forma para encubrir tu cobardía, ya que el decirme que tú no quieres que yo sufra por amor es una actitud paternalista que no soporto, para eso tengo un padre y yo quiero un hombre, no otro padre que me cuide en la escuela — puntualiza más seguro demostrando su verdadero sentir, su decepción — Quiero un hombre que me diga que tiene miedo cuando lo siente, que me desea cuando lo siente y no que decida por mi para encubrir su dolor protegiéndome cuando yo no se lo he pedido —, reclama.**

 

**Kunimitsu se queda en silencio escuchándolo, ya que es mejor dejarlo hablar para saber qué es lo que siente y entender todos los errores, aunque su orgullo no desea escuchar. Pero, si quiere demostrarle a Fuji cuánto lo ama, debe demostrarle que lo respeta en primer lugar, ya que es capaz de comprender el paternalismo que el castaño describe. Kunimitsu siente esa falta de respeto Syuusuke describe y realmente lo lamenta.**

 

**— Dejémoslo hasta aquí — suspira el castaño agotado emocionalmente, la jaqueca no demora en llegar y no puede siquiera abrir los ojos cuando eso pasa, quiere encerrarse en un cuarto donde sólo se escuche el sonido de su respiración, porque hasta eso le molesta a veces — Estoy cansado y muy decepcionado de todo esto, de ti… —, agrega bajando su cabeza y volteando decidido a irse.**

 

**Sin embargo, Kunimitsu no está conforme con la respuesta y se acerca con toda su valentía — aunque tardía — hacia Fuji para abrazarlo por detrás. Necesita que escuche algunas cosas antes de soltarlo por completo y dejarlo ir si no consigue que Syuusuke comprenda su posición después de conocer su visión total de sus sentimientos. Para Tezuka, todavía no termina esta conversación.** **  
** **  
** **El forcejeo es inmediato, el castaño hace todo lo posible por safarse, pero el capitán tiene más fuerza y habilidad para neutralizar a Fuji colocando sus piernas tal como las tiene el castaño para prever cualquier golpe de su parte.**

 

**— Escúchame y menos te demorarás en salir de aquí y de mí, pero primero necesito que me escuches, porque va a ser la última vez que tendremos esta conversación. No voy a molestar ni insistir en esto si decides irte de aquí después que me escuches, Fuji —, le pide a pesar de tenerlo cautivo en sus brazos.**

 

**— Suéltame, Tezuka — exige furioso — Estás dando un deshonroso espectáculo. No me interesa escucharte más —, moviéndose con todas sus fuerzas.**

 

**— Por favor… — insiste — si me estás dando cátedra sobre el amor, deberías recordar que el amor es generoso. Si de verdad me amas, me vas a escuchar, porque el amor no tiene orgullo ni es egoísta, al contrario, es misericordioso —, habla rebatiendo con el propio argumento con el cual Fuji critica su cobardía, su mezquindad.**

 

**Syuusuke suspira pesaroso. No tiene oportunidad con ese argumento además de la disminuida fuerza física que tiene frente a Tezuka y eso enfurece más su orgullo.**

**  
** **— Habla rápido que estoy perdiendo una clase importante —, se excusa sin dejar de tener ese tono serio que demuestra su enojo.** **  
** **  
** **Kunimitsu sabe que Fuji está mintiendo, ya que conoce la inteligencia del castaño. Sabe que Fuji entenderá toda la clase anterior en la próxima sin haber estado hora y media escuchando al profesor dictando la materia.**

 

**— Acepto que no me gusta perder el control, puedo aceptar incluso que soy un cobarde-egoísta que no te deja decidir — susurrándole cerca del oído — pero lo que no puedo ni quiero aceptar es que me digas que no te amo por no querer condenarte a la nostalgia del recuerdo, de lo que se queda ahí, porque me voy siguiendo el camino que mi familia está trazando para mí — dando un tímido beso cerca de su oído — ¿Por qué tengo que dejarte ese dolor? ¿Por qué no comprendes que te cuido porque te amo, porque me rompería más el corazón verte mal o saber que te sentirás miserable por no poder amarnos como yo lo hago a escondidas antes de dormir? —.**

 

**Fuji cerró los ojos de sorpresa y placer al sentir aquel dulce beso que no le dejó escuchar con atención absoluta las palabras que le siguieron. A pesar que comprendió el mensaje de Tezuka, mantiene su desacuerdo, porque no le dejó decidir en ningún momento.**

 

**— ¿Y por qué no mejor estar triste por lo que fue y no por lo que pudo ser? ¿Por qué eres tan resiliente al dolor en la cancha de tenis y tan cobarde con tu corazón? — cuestionandolo mientras baja la cabeza exponiendo su tristeza sin dejar de criticarle — ¿Por qué dudas de mi amor, si sabes que no miro a otro hombre que no seas tú, Tezuka? Si voy a sufrir que sea con razón, no por suposición. Déjame decidir lo que hago con mi vida, con mis sentimientos —, reclama.**

 

**Kunimitsu baja la cabeza también.**

 

**— No dudo de tu amor, Fuji — susurra en su oído — Soy un tonto que no te demuestro mi amor de la manera correcta y por eso te pido una segunda oportunidad, no quiero perderte. Duele de sólo pensarlo, por favor... —, lo abraza más fuerte para demostrarle lo que siente y cuánto lo necesita.** **  
** **  
** **Tezuka se acerca lentamente a los labios del castaño por detrás, pero el tenista de ojos azules corre su rostro para distanciarse al instante de ellos a pesar que aquella lejanía genera ardor en los labios del castaño quienes realmente mueren por pegarse a los de Kunimitsu. El capitán cierra los ojos ante ese rechazo tan potente para él.**

 

**— Dejame demostrarte, confirmarte lo que ya sabes — besando su mejilla sin rendirse ante esa negativa tan clara para él — Déjame demostrarte cómo tu amor es correspondido, a qué intensidad lo está; déjame mostrarte todo lo que tengo para darte, Syuusuke… por favor —, le pide en un susurro suplicante.**

 

**Uno que hizo estremecer a Fuji, quien nunca pensó que Kunimitsu pudiera tener una voz tan suave sin perder su firmeza, su seriedad. Incluso, que esa misma voz pudiera ser de terciopelo casi suplicante. Eso rompe todas sus especulaciones, todo ese muro que tiene desde el principio de la conversación.**

 

**Y, nuevamente, se siente vulnerable ante él. Su corazón late violento, su instinto le reclama sentir todo lo que Tezuka propone a pesar que su orgullo sigue pellizcando la razón, ese que no quiere perdonar la cobardía de Kunimitsu.**

 

**Pero, lo necesita. Desea sentir esos labios en los suyos, en su piel si las cosas se salen de control.** **  
** **  
** **— Confirmame algo, Tezuka — dice antes de darle una respuesta definitiva — ¿Por qué te gustan tanto las manzanas de mi abuelo? —, pregunta sabiendo la respuesta, pero quiere probar la creatividad del otro tenista.**

 

**Kunimitsu no lo piensa. No tiene tiempo para cuestionar tampoco, ya que cualquier paso en falso y pierde al que cree que es amor de su vida para siempre.**

**  
** **— Es la mejor. Dulce sin empalagar, jugosa al punto de refrescar; no es harinosa en temperaturas altas, resistente, versátil; un rojo pálido que le da elegancia, estética y hermosura** **_al igual que tú_ ** **— se declara completamente — Aunque es engañosa, porque oculta esas virtudes, en su pálido rojo; no es una manzana tradicional colorada como la Red Delicious que da la sensación de ser suave y dulce, pero es seca y harinosa para mi gusto. La manzana Fuji es una fruta espléndida que atrapa tus sentidos cuando te atreves a conocerla y comerla,** **_así como tú_ ** **—, extendiéndose como pocas veces en una descripción.** **  
** **  
** **Toma el mentón del castaño para rematar con lo último que le queda como arma para recuperarlo.** **  
** **  
** **— Anhelo que seas la manzana que pueda comerme** **_todos los días_ ** **, Fuji —, declara con una firmeza y profundidad que sólo quien ama de veras puede tener a la hora de demostrar ese sentimiento recalcando o enfatizando el tiempo que desea comer ese fruto especial para él.** **  
  
**

**Se estremece ante esa declaración tan particular de Kunimitsu. Esa voz que no se le va la templanza en este momento tan crucial para ambos.** **  
** **  
** **Le gustaron sus palabras, su propuesta. Y por eso acepta el beso de fantasía que le da el capitán, ya que Kunimitsu apenas puede tocar la comisura de los labios del castaño, quien se acerca más a los de Tezuka para ser besados por completo en un suave ósculo, torpe a momentos, pero llenos de ternura e ilusión.**

 

**— Ven… —, tomándole la mano para rodear la azotea y quedar detrás del muro que tiene la puerta que los devuelve a las dependencias interiores de la escuela.** **  
** **  
** **Syuusuke acepta aquella invitación dejándose llevar hasta ese lugar para abrazar a Kunimitsu de la cintura.**

 

**Y los besos continúan, aunque torpes a ratos por no conocerse en ese plano. Están comenzando de cero como aquella vez  que cruzaron pasos y miradas por los corredores o en los entrenamientos en el club de tenis durante el primer año.** **  
** **  
** **Labio contra labio, lenguas que chocan por momentos al desconocer el movimiento del otro; las manos acarician todo lo que hay cerca de ellos como la cara en el caso de Tezuka y la espalda en el de Fuji mientras que los respiros comienzan a agitarse ante el vértigo de la emoción que les lleva descubrir nuevos sabores, texturas y sensaciones que provocan los besos y caricias del otro.** **  
  
**

**El castaño siente que lo jalan hacia arriba y colocan su espalda contra la pared, pero sonríe al ver que el otro tenista busca la forma de tenerlo más cerca y redimirse de todo lo anterior, de demostrarle que quiere estar con él y que sus sentimientos son de verdad mientras suspende las piernas en las caderas para quedar a merced del capitán.**

 

**— Te amo... —, susurra Tezuka mirando sus ojos azules con seriedad.**

 

**Siente que es así. Fuji es la única persona con la que le gusta mostrarle y compartir su vida familiar, la única persona con quien le gusta dormir en el mismo cuarto; la única persona que es capaz de entender sus miradas, sus silencios; la única persona que le puede hacer frente en el tenis y seguir siendo amigos luego de finalizar un partido; el único con quien siente que el corazón se va salir del pecho cuando lo ve llegar, cuando le habla con esa dedicación que sólo le da a su familia, pero aun así es diferente; Syuusuke es la única persona por la cual él se preocupa más de la cuenta, por la que daría la vida, porque eso es lo que siente; Syuusuke es la única persona capaz de despertar el deseo sexual sin que eso suene inapropiado y está seguro que Fuji siente todo lo anterior como él.** **  
  
**

**— No más de lo que yo te amo, Kunimitsu —, responde colocando los brazos en su cuello para acercarlo más a sus labios.** **  
  
**

**El capitán cierra los ojos y lo besa nuevamente antes de colocar su frente en el hombro de Syuusuke, quien está atento a todos los movimientos mientras lo escucha respirar algo agitado para la baja exigencia del ejercicio de besarlo y alzarlo contra pared. El castaño lo siente contenerse, pero sabe que Kunimitsu es directo con él, siempre le dice lo que siente de alguna u otra forma.**

 

**— Quiero comerte, Fuji — dice con desasosiego y directo, sin moverse — como todas esas manzanas que he digerido pensando, imaginando que es tu cuerpo presto a ser saboreado por mi boca —, agrega acariciando ansioso los muslos del castaño.**

 

**Syuusuke no puede evitar reírse ante lo directo que es Kunimitsu para luego endulzar las cosas como si sintiera pudor repentino al explicarlo con las manzanas de su familia.**

 

**— ¿Y qué estás esperando? — contestando su propuesta junto a una sonrisa pícara y seductora — Recuerda que tienes que enseñarme lo que sientes, porque no volveremos a tener esta conversación si no me convences realmente, Tezuka Kunimitsu —, desafiándolo mientras se muere de ansiedad por sentirlo de esa forma.**

 

**El capitán acepta el reto tomando los pantalones del castaño para quitarlos, pero cuando va a dejarlos caer al suelo suena el teléfono celular de Fuji. Tezuka lo toma percatándose que la llamada entrante es de Kikumaru.**

 

**— Le hablas después —, apaga el teléfono y lo guarda a la rápida en el bolsillo del pantalón de su dueño antes de dejarlos en el suelo.**

 

**Fuji no puede objetar debido al beso profundo de Tezuka en sus labios. Saborea la intensidad de sus besos, el deseo de cumplir palabra empeñada y eso lo hace tan feliz a Syuusuke que no quiere pensar en el futuro ni mucho menos en el pasado, sólo el ahora en medio ese gozo tan placentero que comienza a recorrer toda su piel que está de gallina entre tanto placer y vértigo provocado por la incertidumbre de lo desconocido en la práctica.**

 

**Kunimitsu siente demasiado calor para su gusto, la cabeza dando vueltas o en blanco sin una pizca de cordura. Sólo quiere besar y acariciar, devorar el cuerpo del castaño sin contemplaciones para demostrar que no está jugando cuando dice que lo ama y que la discusión anterior sólo es un error de conceptos sobre el amor.**

 

**— Más… —, le pide en un suspiro menesteroso en cuanto puede despegarse un poco de los labios de Tezuka, quien está quitándose la chaqueta y la camisa escolar.**

 

**— Claro que te daré más, todo lo que tengo... —, afirma entre picos mientras se saca el cinto y los pantalones caen producto de la gravedad.**

 

**— Ya quiero verlo —, con voz pícara, llena de ansiedad por sentir todo eso que el capitán quiere entregarle.**

 

**//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

 

**Kikumaru está preocupado en el salón de clases al igual que Oishi en el otro salón.**

 

**La Golden Pair del tenis juvenil se ve tomando apuntes en sus respectivas clases, pero realmente están pensando en dónde y en qué se quedaron pegados sus amigos, sobre todo Eiji quien realiza varios intentos de contacto con Syuusuke, pero después de unos tonos aparece el buzón de voz para dejar el recado.** **  
** **  
** **A juzgar por el dibujo en el cuaderno de Tezuka, Kikumaru piensa que quizás él está declarándose a Fuji.**

 

**Sonríe feliz mientras imagina esa escena, pero no le duró tanto, ya que el maestro lo regañó y la risa de sus compañeros inundó el salón.**

 

**Oishi también recibe un llamado de atención, pero sus compañeros le miran sorprendido, porque Syuuichirou no es de las personas que están desconcentradas o de las que el profesor acostumbra a reprender. De hecho, el muchacho pide disculpas y se sonroja de vergüenza por ser descubierto.** **  
** **  
** **Sin embargo, el muchacho de ojos verdes sigue muy preocupado por Tezuka quien no aparece y él nunca falta a una clase a menos que esté demasiado enfermo para que Ayana-san — madre del tenista — lo regañe por envalentonarse a salir a cumplir sus deberes escolares en esa condición y ahora no es esa la causal por la cual no está sentado delante de él en la sala de clases.**

 

**Aunque, en sus pensamientos, no sabe si es seguro que Kunimitsu esté con Fuji en estos momentos. No cree que sea bueno, porque si es verdad lo que piensa Eiji, se va a poner muy difícil para los castaños no ser descubiertos por alguien donde quiera que se encuentren dentro las dependencias de la escuela y el escándalo será de proporciones, ya que eso quedará para siempre en el registro escolar de ambos.**

 

**Puede que Fuji lo supere con su carácter relajado y fresco, pero Kunimitsu no.** **  
** **  
** **Oishi suspira pesaroso, es la primera irresponsabilidad de Tezuka en mucho tiempo.** **  
** **  
** **La primera de todos los tiempos fue jugar un partido con Fuji a escondidas dentro de las canchas de la escuela cuando estaba prohibido para los alumnos de primer año en el Club de Tenis.**

 

**De todas formas, el cabeza de huevo trata de textear con Eiji** **  
** **  
** **Oishi — ¿Sabes algo de Fuji?**

 

**En el otro curso, vibra el teléfono celular del pelirrojo. Kikumaru piensa — al principio — que puede tratarse de un mensaje escrito por su amigo, por lo que intenta de verlo a escondidas, pero cuando ve que es de su amado compañero de equipo, contesta igual para saber si Tezuka está con Syuusuke o con él.**

 

**Eiji — Entonces, Tezuka no está contigo, ¿Cierto?... ¿Ahora me crees lo que te digo del dibujo?**

 

**Oishi — Aunque sea cierto, tenemos que encontrarlos. Tezuka se va a meter en un lío de los grandes si no aparece antes que termine la clase.**

 

**Eiji — ¿Por qué? ¿Ser el presidente de Consejo Estudiantil tiene sus privilegios, no? Nadie puede castigarlo a comparación un alumno normal como nosotros.**

 

**Syuuichirou arquea una ceja atónito por la sugerencia del pelirrojo mientras vigila que el profesor no lo descubra y lo termine castigando.**

 

**Oishi — Te estás juntando demasiado con Fuji, pero ese no es el punto. Necesito saber si está bien, porque desde la mañana que está tomando apuntes muy distraído, como que está pensando en algo que ocupa demasiado su cabeza y presiento que no se trata de tenis o que afecte a su famiia.**

 

**Esa respuesta, para Kikumaru, es como ganarse la lotería.** **  
** **  
** **Eiji — Está con Fujiko, es lo más seguro, pero no sé si quiero interrumpirlos y al mismo tiempo tengo curiosidad. Eres mi fuku-buchou en el equipo, sácame y pensamos tranquilamente en esto.**

 

**Oishi — Sólo por Tezuka lo haré, pero estás siendo demasiado influenciable por Fuji, Eiji.**

 

**Eiji — Después dime todo lo que quieras, pero tenemos que encontrarlos antes que un tercero los perjudique si andan en lo que imagino.**

 

**Oishi — Ahora mismo paso por ti. Espero que Kazuki-san no ponga problemas.**

 

**Kikumaru corta al mismo tiempo que el profesor  está escribiendo la materia en la pizarra. Suspira cansino, aunque victorioso. Por fin, sale temprano en una clase de inglés.**

 

**Syuusuke es quien le ayuda al pelirrojo cuando se distrae Eiji con las materias como literatura e inglés donde se pierde fácilmente por sentirse demasiado aburrido como para mantener la concentración.**

 

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

 

**— ¿Quieres sentir cómo devoro las manzanas de tu abuelo? —, pregunta juguetón mientras besa sus labios con mucha humedad luego de encontrar sincronía con la boca de Fuji.**

 

**— Saa… —, dejándolo al voleo, pero Kunimitsu mira sus ojos azules y descubre que es un sí rotundo y expectante.**

 

**Tezuka respira el aroma de su piel mientras besa su cuello, lo muerde leve sólo para mostrarle que lo está mirando como la manzana que come todos los días. Aunque, el capitán no se queda quieto, ya que también utiliza su mano derecha para bajar ambas ropas interiores y masturbar ambos miembros con una mano, lo hace con firmeza e intensidad, algo torpe y ansioso producto de la inexperiencia, pero eso no quita que su mano haga un sube y baja profundo e intenso.**

 

**Sentir los dientes de Tezuka en su piel provoca ternura en el castaño, pero esa mano determinada despierta pasiones a niveles que Fuji sólo ha desarrollado en su imaginación y eso lo convierte en un ser virgen ante las profundas y torpes caricias de Tezuka, quien hace todo lo posible para que Syuusuke disfrute ese momento tan especial para los dos bajo la improvisación proporcionada por el deseo y el instinto.**

 

**Por eso, Kunimitsu baja al castaño de sus brazos. Se arrodilla para poder bajar por completo la ropa interior y encontrar el miembro despierto de Fuji, quien lo mira atento a sus movimientos.**

 

**— Siempre me gusta lamer el corazón de la manzana, ya que ahí está el jugo más dulce y delicioso —, confiesa azorado antes de meter todo el miembro de Syuusuke en su boca.**

 

**El castaño se queda en silencio ante esa declaración tan descarada. Sus mejillas se encienden y el corazón late como un tifón destructor, sin poder acreditar lo que está pasando en este momento, porque siente a Kunimitsu demasiado abierto como para que se trate de algo real o ¿Es que Tezuka es así en la intimidad más profunda? Si eso es cierto, se está ganando el premio mayor en este preciso instante. Le gusta sentir y escuchar el fuego de Kunimitsu por él, le fascina escuchar que es deseado, amado en la carne por él.**

 

**Fuji jadea sintiendo la boca húmeda del capitán recorriendo su miembro, subiendo y bajando lentamente. Se siente ebrio, esclavo de esa lengua que Kunimitsu tiene apretando su erección para que la succión sea más fuerte.**

 

**— Más… —, exige deseoso mordiendo su propio labio inferior mientras mueve las caderas.** **  
** **  
** **/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

 

**Luego de que el profesor permite la salida de Kikumaru de la clase de inglés con la condición de que Oishi pudiera explicarle lo aprendido hoy, ambos chicos caminan hacia la azotea, ya que Syuuichirou sabe que ese es el último paradero conocido de Tezuka, y Eiji piensa que el castaño está ahí para encontrarse con el capitán.** **  
** **  
** **— Corramos, Eiji — propone apurando la marcha de sus pies — si ellos están ahí, lo sabremos inmediatamente y si no, nos dará tiempo de ir a otros lugares —.**

 

**— Hoi hoi —, asiente emocionado como gato en búsqueda de su presa.**

 

**Cuando suben las escaleras, se detienen un poco para regular la respiración. Conocen de sobra el agudo oído de ambos castaños aún distraídos en lo propio.**

 

**— ¿Listo? —, pregunta Oishi a su compañero, quien asiente con la cabeza.** **  
** **  
** **Abren la puerta y no se ve nada ni nadie en los alrededores, pero Syuichirou sabe que si Tezuka quiere hablar algo sin ser molestado elige la zona periférica de su lugar favorito para admirar el hermoso lago que está en las cercanías de la escuela.**

 

**Oishi da pasos sigilosos, mirando a todos lados para no ser descubierto. Se dirige a la reja en el sitio donde siempre ve a su amigo descansar y meditar cuando quiere estar solo con sus pensamientos.** **  
** **  
** **— ¿Es un libro lo que está tirado allá? —, piensa Eiji en voz alta a lo que Oishi tapa rápidamente la boca para no causar alarma si es que los castaños estaban escondidos por ahí.**

 

**Syuichirou camina luego de asegurarse que su compañero no va a hablar más.**

 

**Efectivamente, se trataba el diccionario del que Eiji dijo en la hora de almuerzo, el mismo que Fuji quiso pasarle a Tezuka para la clase siguiente, a la cual nunca apareció.** **  
** **  
** **— Ellos están aquí —, comenta a Kikumaru, quien también identifica libro, ya que se lo ha visto al castaño muchas veces en las clases.** **  
** **  
** **— ¿Pero, dónde? —, pregunta mirando a todos lados.** **  
** **  
** **De pronto se escuchan ruidos, voces gimiendo.**

 

**Oishi abre los ojos atónito y hace un gesto de silencio a su compañero colocando su índice sus propios labios mientras ambos se acercan al origen del ruido.**

 

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

 

**Tezuka está al límite. Voltea el cuerpo del castaño contra la pared para dar besos ansiosos en los glúteos de Fuji hasta meter los labios en aquella entrada donde va a estar su miembro que ahora está duro y palpitante esperando su aparición.**

 

**Syuusuke coloca los antebrazos en la pared y gira la cara hacia atrás para ver lo que hace Kunimitsu con sus entrañas. El castaño siente tanta curiosidad visual por los gestos y expresiones de su capitán que no se conforma con sólo tener la lengua húmeda e intrusa de Tezuka dentro de él.**

 

**Mientras tanto Kunimitsu se levanta e intenta meter todo su miembro, tiene aprensión al ver la pequeña entrada de Syuusuke pero su deseo de fundirse en el castaño es mayor, por lo que intenta meter primero el glande.** **  
  
**

**— Ah —, se queja el castaño gimiendo.**

 

**— Lo siento — se disculpa susurrando caliente al oído — estás tan apretado… —, lamiendo la oreja de de Syuusuke, quien suspira.**

 

**— Hazlo de una vez y muévete, si te quedas quieto puede que sea terrible y ya me estoy enfriando por la tensión… —, exige tratando de relajarse.**

 

**El capitán voltea a su pareja para que lo mire directamente. Toma el miembro de su tenista favorito y comienza a masturbarlo para no sacarlo del ambiente anterior. Besa y lame su oreja derecha apasionado y húmedo, susurra todo el deseo que siente por él logrando que Syuusuke se relaje y se sienta excitado otra vez.**

 

**Cuando escucha a Fuji gemir nuevamente, Tezuka levanta la pierna derecha del castaño y penetra sus entrañas por completo y en un sólo intento**

 

**— Muévete, Tezuka —, ahogando un grito en la garganta.**

 

**Tezuka obedece dando pequeñas y constantes estocadas, ya que siente su miembro triturarse de placer en aquella cavidad caliente y apretada del castaño, quien tiene los ojos cerrados tratando de acostumbrarse a esa intromisión lo más rápido posible, ya que ansía este momento como uno de los más importantes de su vida y está muy orgulloso de que su compañero sienta lo mismo.** **  
** **  
** **Fuji está a tope en sus emociones y se esfuerza por no perderse nada, ningún respiro, mirada, beso, caricia. Quiere grabar este momento como uno de los recuerdos más plenos de su juventud.**

 

**— Ah —, gime bajito y constante, al ritmo de las caderas de Kunimitsu.**

 

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

 

**Tanto Oishi como Kikumaru no pueden creer lo que sus oídos escuchan. De hecho, lo más correcto es retroceder e irse para dejarlos solos por privacidad, pero Eiji es demasiado curioso como para no ver lo que sus orejas perciben. El pelirrojo se asoma un poco más para darle forma humana a esos gemidos tan profundos y tórridos que hacen eco en la azotea de la escuela y en su mente.**

 

**— ¡Ah, Kunimitsu, más! —, gozando mientras es apresado y agitado por las caderas de Tezuka.**

 

**Esa sonrisa llena de gozo y plena embelesa los sentidos casi gatunos de Eiji, quien nunca vio sonreír con ese tipo de felicidad a su mejor amigo.**

 

**— Vamos Eiji, dejémoslos solos —, hablándole al oído, ya que se siente avergonzado de escuchar los gemidos de Fuji.**

 

**Pero, Kikumaru no le coloca atención, está mirando todos los detalles que sus ojos le muestran aun cuando Oishi le advierte sobre la privacidad de los dos tenistas más fuertes de la escuela.**

 

**Eiji se impresiona de los movimientos corporales de Tezuka, como esos glúteos que se contraen constantemente para lograr ese gozo que Fuji demuestra en su sonrisa sin igual.** **  
** **  
** **Incluso, el pelirrojo no imagina que Kunimitsu pueda gruñir tan apasionado, que pueda ser tan intenso en sus caricias, ya que ve al tenista de lentes con la cabeza gacha a la altura de los pezones de su compañero.**

 

**— Esa boca… me mata —, suspira Syuusuke entre gemidos.**

 

**El de lentes sube la cara para poder alcanzar los labios del castaño para besarlos intensamente mientras acelera las estocadas, está ansioso por moverse rápido y sin tregua dentro de él. Siente que es imperioso hacerlo para conseguir más placer.** **  
  
**

**Fuji araña la espada de su compañero debido a que su éxtasis sexual se incrementa a pasos bestiales. Se siente en el cielo y siente que no puede retener nada, ni siquiera puede mirar las expresiones de Kunimitsu porque lo tiene realmente cautivo, preso de sus instintos más puros.**

 

**— Vamos, Eiji. Es vergonzoso estar aquí. Ellos deben estar solos —, empujándolo con él, ya que sabe que el pelirrojo no entiende con palabras.**

 

**Es perturbador ver a tus amigos más cercano teniendo sexo y que eso también te excite. Por eso, es que Oishi tiene las mejillas azoradas y se lleva a Kikumaru de vuelta a las escaleras, ya que si permanece por más tiempo, su miembro se despierta completamente y eso es un problema para él.**

**  
** **No sabe cómo verá con Tezuka después. Aunque antes que todo, hará prometer a Eiji que no hará ningún comentario bochornoso delante de Kunimitsu porque no tendrá cómo defenderlo ni tampoco tendrá explicación válida para argumentar su presencia en ese momento tan íntimo.**

 

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

 

**— ¡Así, Kunimitsu. Más rápido, más! —, gimoteando desesperado por la potencia de las estocadas de Tezuka quien desborda toda su pasión dentro de él.**

 

**— Quisiera llenarte de mi hasta la última célula de tu cuerpo —, gruñiendo fuerte mientras sus caderas se mueven rápidamente.**

 

**— Hazlo ahora, no puedo más —, sintiendo que sus piernas tiemblan y que en cualquier momento va a expulsar su éxtasis en el abdomen de Tezuka.**

 

**Y como si fuera una orden, el miembro del capitán expulsa su propio orgasmo dentro de las entrañas del castaño quien siente que vuelve a tener fuerte éxtasis otra vez.**

 

**Kunimitsu se esconde en su cuello para poder descansar un poco, ya que aplicó toda su agilidad para conseguir no sólo su propio placer, si no que también quiere conseguir nuevamente la oportunidad que consiguió con Fuji.**

 

**— ¿Te gustaría repetirlo más tarde en mi casa? —, le pregunta con los ojos cerrados mientras recupera la respiración normal.**

 

**— Nada me gustaría más —, besando su cuello con cariño, ya que al parecer le están dando la oportunidad.**

 

**— ¿Y todos los días apenas tengamos un tiempo libre hasta que te vayas a Europa? Aunque me gustaría seguirte —, continúa mientras acaricia sus cabellos olivos.**

 

**Kunimitsu levanta la cabeza y lo mira fijamente a los ojos.**

 

**— Sí, quiero. Quiero todo contigo, sólo contigo, Syuusuke —, le dice con tono serio, aunque sus ojos brillan de felicidad al saber que le están dando la oportunidad que quiere.**

 

**— No vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca más, Kunimitsu — le advierte serio, acariciando su rostro — los paternalismos y las cobardías conmigo no te ayudan en nada, mi sandía favorita —, le termina sonriendo.**

 

**— ¿Sandía? —, con curiosidad mientras sale de él para dejarlo descansar en sus brazos.**

 

**— Todos ven tu gran y fuerte coraza, pero pocos como yo somos capaces de ver tu dulce interior, ese rojo que demuestra la pasión que le pones a todo lo que llega a ti. Desde que te conocí, mi fruta favorita es la sandía —, le explica con una sonrisa enamorada.**

 

**— I love you, apple —, le dice en inglés. Sabe que Syuusuke siente más si le hablan en ese idioma.**

 

**— Ich lieben dich, Wassermelonen —, responde besando sus labios dulcemente.**

 

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

 

**— Me encanta tu dibujo, Tezuka-kun. Lo presentaré en el torneo mañana mismo para que entres en competencia y está demás decir que tienes diez en mi clase —, felicita la maestra de arte.**

 

**El capitán aceptó entrar al concurso, por lo que le entregó el lienzo definitivo a la profesora en pocos días, ya que ese día en que fue su primera vez con Fuji, tuvo la inspiración que necesitaba.**

 

**— Muchas gracias, Ando-san —, agradece escueto.**

 

**— Es un dibujo muy singular, ya que no he visto una manzana y una sandía unidas por amor —, comenta sin dejar de mirar la obra hecha con acuarelas.**

 

**— El concurso apuesta por la originalidad —, argumenta el tenista.**

 

**— Lo sé, pero también estás muy enamorado y te quieres casar con esa persona, ya que esos anillos de compromiso simbolizan ese amor —, continúa, aunque ahora está mirando fijamente a su alumno.**

 

**Quiso agregar las raquetas de ambos, pero no quiso ser tan obvio. También le gusta dejar un toque de misterio a sus asuntos.**

 

**— El tema del concurso se trata del amor y la amistad, Ando-san —, tratando de desestimar las intenciones de su joven maestra que quiere alcahuetear como todas las mujeres de su edad y menores inclusive, ya que es eso lo que Kunimitsu piensa realmente.**

 

**— Oh, yo quería saber de quién estarías enamorado, Tezuka-kun — algo decepcionada porque la pillaron en su actuar — Pero, si quieres un consejo: Llévale este dibujo o su croquis, estoy segura que eso le hará muy feliz —.**

 

**— Lo tendré en cuenta. Muchas gracias por sus palabras, Ando-san — inclina su cabeza en una reverencia formal — Debo seguir con mis deberes —, despidiéndose y girando para ir al club de tenis.**

 

**— Hasta la próxima clase —, correspondiendo sus palabras — ¡Ah y no te olvides de los chocolates y las flores! —, le dice en un tono más alto, ya que el muchacho ha tomado distancia de ella.**

 

**Kunimitsu se queda reflexionado al respecto.**

 

**Quizás más adelante lo haga, cuando ambos se conozcan mejor y puedan vivir en un mundo donde nadie les critique o les apunte con el dedo, donde ellos puedan ser felices caminando por la calle como lo que son: Una pareja feliz.**

  
  
**— FIN —**

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Comenten para saber qué opinan. 
> 
> Un abrazo


End file.
